in too deep
by paigehbu
Summary: New York is a big city. And love is dangerous. Blaring radios and Mixing breathe can only get you so far. Austin and Ally are strong, but how strong can you be before it all crumbles? Or can a love this strong crumble at all?


**Hi guys! For those of you who actually read the author's note, I'd like to inform you that this was my first story. Hopefully I will get better and be able to write for more you guys! This is probably really crappy. But I dedicate it to my friend Julia! It is based off the song All Too Well by Taylor Swift.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally, Still Into You by Paramore, or Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

The cold air brushed across her face as she walked down the sidewalk. All the memories come back to her with each step she takes. She can't escape the feeling of loss and regret of that very fight that damaged them. But she also can't escape the feeling that somehow they will be okay. Ever since they were fifteen, they were inseparable. Yeah, they have dated others, but everyone had known that these people that were only here to fill the void wouldn't last. We would tell everyone we are just friends. But with every hug, every touch, you could see the fire within the both of us that never went out. And i don't think it has. Not yet. Not ever.

Austin and I being 23 and living together in a new place with new people was a whole new ball game. New York was insane, especially for some like me, Ally Dawson. Albany, New York. Me and Austin's newest happy place, the practice room coming in a close second. So many good things have happened here, mostly beautiful, but there was this dangerous tingle that coursed through my body all the way to my toes, that this was dangerous. Our love was so powerful that it was becoming dangerous.

* * *

"Hey Austin, I don't know about you, but your sunglasses are really working for me." Ally said as she was checking herself out in the sideview mirror of his very expensive car. The wind was blowing their hair and Austin stifled a laugh.

"First my sweaters, now my sunglasses? Ally, I know you have money, we are kinda popstars. Now tell me, why are you always wearing my clothes?" Austin said with a smile. Ally looked at him and pouted, obviously amused with this conversation.

"I'll have you kno-" she started matter of factually when she looked at the radio and heard one of her favorite songs come on. She started squealing and turned the radio up getting ready to sing along.

"Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together…." She smirked at him while holding up her hand. "Let's see..We met when we were fifteen right?" She asked giggling and bobbing her head to the music.

"Cause after all this time, I'm still into you…" She sang to Austin like she was on Broadway.

"I SHOULD BE OVER ALL THE BUTTERFLIES!" She scream-sang and threw her hands up, getting into the song. Austin couldn't keep his eyes off his girlfriend. She was having fun, without a care in the world. Not caring if anyone was watching. I mean if anyone else was to be watching her, she would probably crawl into a hole and never come out.

"AUSTIN! The road!" I looked back and see a red light. I hit the break as fast as I could. We just made it before we almost drove into our death.

"Are you crazy? You almost killed us! I was really getting into the song too." She said in a very serious but very joking way.

"Well next time make sure you don't distract me as much! Don't dance like that when we are driving, but maybe we can finish the show when we get home." He said with a wink.

"Austin!" She said with a scream.

* * *

She giggles to herself at the memory. She always felt alive with him. Like it didn't matter what anyone thought of me, only what he thought of me. And i guess i could tell that he adored me just because he almost killed us because of it. She has had a lot of those moment with him. Ones that she will remember forever.

She turned the knob to her and Austin's small apartment on her way home from the studio. Austin wasn't working today or so she thought. All the lights were off, which was strange. She had told Austin if he was to ever leave the house before she got home, to leave some type of light on. The dark freaked her out. She saw a faint light from the kitchen, but that isn't enough! A monster could come out of nowhere and eat her! She put up her small key to use as a weapon in combat. She walked to where the light was coming from and saw it was from the refrigerator that was open.

* * *

"Austin? Are you home?" She yelled not wanting to go past the island. She was afraid an animal was going to come out of nowhere and attack her. She looked on the island and saw a note. It said, "Come find me! - Austin"

"This isn't very specific Austin. Are you somewhere in the house, At a friend's house, at the bar i mean, I don't know! I was the worst at hide and go seek when I was younger, especially when I was seeking. I was afraid that the pers-" She was interrupted by her phone. It was from the one and only. (It wasn't Trish..) Austin.

It read "Quit rambling and come find me. I'm in the house."

She looked up from her phone and into the dark house. "Does it have to be in the dark?" she whined and took a step forward. She had a feeling Austin wouldn't reply to that text. She had checked all the rooms, being too afraid to go too deep into the room, still freaked out of the dark. As she entered the living room, she was done playing around and was ready to turn on every light in the house and never turn them off. When all the sudden she felt two arms from behind her wrap around her waist and pick her up off the ground. On instinct she started screaming and kicking like her life was on the line.

Austin couldn't help his laughter, He was laughing too hard. He fell back onto the floor with Ally in his arms. By then she was breathing heavily, but laughing a little with him. Then she stop and turned herself around so that she was on top of him.

"What the HECK was that? You scared the shit out of me! Was that necessary? You broke me! I'll never be able to walk this hallway again without thinking I'm going to get murdered!"

"Like i would ever let anyone murder you. They would have to kill me first." Austin reassured her. Austin got up and pulled Ally with him. He brought her to the kitchen and started humming a familiar song. Ally smiled and did a little twirl then look at him.

"All i know is you said hello, and your eyes looking like coming home." Austin sang to her while grabbing her tiny hand that had always fit perfectly into his.

"All i know is a simple name." Ally said and walked up to him and went on her tippy toes till their noses were touching. "Everything has changed." She smiled and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his were placed at her waist. They swayed to the beat of Austin's humming and their mixed breath.

* * *

Ally is lugging all of her new clothes that she had just bought into their apartment. She was struggling, when Austin came over to the door frame and leaned against it.

"What's in the bag?" Austin raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Clothes! Will you help me get them up to the room?" She panted as she asked.

"Of course but there is a catch…." Austin said still smirking.

"What is it? I will do anything! This is really heavy, and yo u have.. You know… Um.." She stuttered and blushed.

He smiled and said "I will help you if you model all of these clothes you bought for me. And muscles? Yes. I know. I do."

"You're insane!" She said still blushing. "But fine. I will. Please help me!"

He took some of the bags. And when I say some, I mean all the big bags leaving Ally with the small jewelry bags. She was dreading going upstairs. Not that she really minded modelling the clothes for Austin, It's just she is such an awkward human being. And modelling is definitely not one of her strong points.

"Are you really gonna make me do this?" Ally said as she dropped the bags she was holding in there room. He just smiled and nodded his head. She through her head back and groaned as she grabbed a bag and walked into the bathroom. The first thing she wore was a cute sunflower dress. She yelled to Austin and told him she was done, when she all of the sudden heard music that you would hear at a fashion show.

She muttered "What a dork." as she began to walk out of the bathroom and model. She had watched a few episodes of America's Next Top Model and other shows like that. She just did what they would do. She kept laughing though. This was kinda fun. She kept changing and soon she would be dancing to the beat of the songs as she walked out.

"Dance with me!" she squealed and was jumping around the room.

They are both laughing and didn't have a care in the world. She was jumping on the bed, singing to him whatever song would come on next, and was being a total klutz. He doesn't think he has ever seen anything more beautiful in his life.

* * *

She is putting in her earrings while he is brushing his teeth. Tonight was a big night for the both of them. An award show doesn't always turn out well for them. One time Austin lost his record deal with Jimmy Starr. Another time the stage caught on fire because of all the crazy lights. It gets pretty bad and i'm very nervous.

You can tell Austin is nervous too. His new record label is really strict and really intimidating. I don't want to freak him out. But its scaring her how quiet he is. Its the same face as the first time we went to an award show. And it is terrifying.

The actual award show went pretty well. Austin and I both won an award. I won one for Best Summer Song, and Austin won one for Best Album of the Year. You could tell he was really proud of himself, of me. Even with a sad gleam in his eye. But the after party is when both of our worlds came tumbling down.

I had lost Austin in the crowd of people, but i figured he was at the bar. He looked like he was stressing about something and he needed his space. I decided to make small talk with people, strangers. That's when I bumped into the head of Austin's record label, Justin.

"Hi Justin! I-Have you seen Austin? Is he okay? He has been acting weird since we left. I was wonde-" Justin stopped her by putting his hand up and giving her a dirty look.

"Ugh, I don't know why he would go for an annoying clingy one. Anyway, Austin can't talk to you right now. Maybe not even ever." He said blankly looking at his phone

Ally was taken back by what he had said. "W-What do you mean maybe not ever.." This can't be happening again.

"I am going to make this simple. Austin can't see you anymore. It truly is killing his career. I told him last night. Guess he hasn't had the heart to tell you. He is a very big drama queen."

Ally cringed. "You know what? Fine. I'll leave. And you won't ever see me again. But you must Austin is the most important person in my life. I am only doing this for him. Not you. I don't give two shits about you and this "perfect life" you live with the parties and the fame. One day, this is all going to bite you in the ass. And Austin? He is gonna make it. He will leave. He will leave if he finds out i'm gone. But I won't let him do that. Music is so important to him. I won't let him give it up this time because of me." She was more or less talking to herself at this point.

Tears were falling down her face as she went to find Austin. She wasn't going to tell him she was leaving. He would leave with her. She can't do that to him. He has done it too many times for her and its time she does something for him.

As she guessed, he was sitting at the bar. She wiped her tears away from her face and walked over to him.

"Austin, i'm tired. I'm going to go home, but you stay and have fun okay?" She faked a smile. Her acting skills must be improving because he bought it. Or maybe he was drunk. Maybe even a little bit of both.

He kissed her like it was the last time they would ever kiss. Maybe it was.

* * *

And this is where I am today. Sitting in New York with all my things in a small hotel room. I haven't watched TV, read, I haven't done anything. I've barely even eaten. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Conquering stage fright was pretty tough, but he was right there next to me. Dancing to save my life from aliens was pretty scary too, and he was next to me then (Even if it was just Dez's dream). Every birthday, holiday, or even just any day, he was there. My Austin.

I turned on the T.V. for the first time in two weeks. And the first thing I see is him. My hand reaches up to my lips as I look at the TV trying to grasp what I had just saw.

Austin...Justin...Fight… was the only thing my mind was comprehending at the moment. Austin was dropped from his label five days ago for getting into a fist fight with the head of his record label.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't think I could run that fast. I'm kinda scaring myself. Then I see it. His house. Our house. Surrounded by nothing but silence. It was cold. Dark. This isn't what it's supposed to feel like. I need to fix it. Him. As scared as I am, he must be more scared. I walked away without a fight.

After I knocked on the door, It seemed like a lifetime. what if he knew it was me and didn't want to answer? Or what if he doesn't get out of bed because he has lost the two real things he has ever known in his life?

The door opens slowly and I see him. I see him right in front of me and it looks like he has been torchering himself. I can't take my eyes off his, and he can't take his eyes off mine. I pull away from his trance and turn towards the counter. And i see it. The one scarf I left for him. Sitting there. I look back and the tears are threatening to escape my eyes.

"I see you found my scarf?" I say with a teary laugh and he pulls me into a hug. He is holding on to me like i'm his life line. Like if he lets go, I will leave again.

"You left me.." he whispered so softly in my ear that you could hear the sadness in his voice with every word.

"You were going to give it up for me, and your music it's your life and I-I just couldn't take that away from you again." She is completely sobbing now "You were going to let them drop you again!" She cries into his chest.

"I would give up anything and everything for you.." He whispers again as he rubs his hands in her hair.

She pulls out of his embrace and looks up at him. "I was the one who left and now you are the one comforting me.." She says with a teary laugh.

He laughs too. "Please, Music is nothing compared to you. Remember this. Always remember this. I am in love with you. Not Music. Not some shitty label. You. It will always be you."

She looks up at him. "Austin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Our lives resemble a Taylor Swift song.." She giggles.

He leans down to kiss her.

* * *

**This was my first story ever! I don't really know how it turned out, but I didn't really proof read it. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
